bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Ryder
'' "I hate Bullworth, and Bullworth hates me. It works out perfectly." ''-Greg Ryder Gregory Vincent Ryder 'is a seventeen year old boy who attends Bullworth Academy and is currently in his senior year. Greg is fourteen when he first arrives at Bullworth. He arrives almost directly after Jimmy Hopkins took control of the Preppies clique. He is not in a clique, although he has friends and enemies within them. Greg is the main protagonist of ''The Greg Ryder Saga created by SirLinkalot96. He is part of the Class of 2010 at Bullworth Academy. His original chapters are on SirLinkalot96's blog posts on Bully Wiki. '''PHYSICAL APPEARANCE AND STYLE: Despite being undersized in the past, Greg has grown considerably taller since his freshman year (almost 5'9 and 165 lbs). He has had much experience with fighting since he used to box when living in San Andreas when he was 10 years old. He has medium length brown hair and bright green eyes, which Greg likes most about his appearance. He is somewhat skinny, but very athletic and is very well toned. This is due to many years of playing lacrosse. He also constantly runs around town to counter the negative effects of smoking both marijuana and cigarettes on a regular basis. For his school uniform, he wears a Bullworth Vest with the sleeves rolled up and his shirt untucked. He wears tan school slacks and grey high tops. When he first arrives at Bullworth, he wears a red sweatshirt, white undershirt, blue jeans, and Adidas sneakers. Greg's casual outfit consists of a brown denim jacket, a gray undershirt, ripped jeans, and gray Converse high top sneakers. Greg's winter outfit is usually a ratty gray beanie cap, black zip-up sweatshirt, black gloves, ripped jeans, and his signature pair of gray Converse high tops. LIFE PRIOR TO BULLWORTH ACADEMY: Greg was born on June 29th, 1992 at Shady Oaks Hospital in Vice City, Florida. He has moved to different cities, such as Los Santos, Las Venturas, and Liberty City. Greg never knew his real father since he was killed when he was one. Greg has spent most of his early childhood in daycare centers, since his single mom was working two jobs just so they could keep the apartment. At six years old, his mother started bringing home rich guys whom she would date. They didn't treat neither his mom or Greg with any respect, but his mom stayed with them because they had a lot of money, money which they desperately needed. They moved into a penthouse on the other side of Vice City. Greg started causing trouble around the house and pulling cruel pranks on his mother's suitors (such as lighting their hair on fire while they're asleep, or placing fireworks in their car when they got in to go to work) until they had enough and left. But the problem was that every time one of his mother's boyfriends upped and left, another guy would rush in to take his place. When Greg was eight, his mother's new boyfriend moved in and his name was Gabe, who was the worst of them all. He smelled like dry whiskey and stale ciggaretes, hogged the TV, gambled, was physically and emotionally abusive toward Greg and his mother, and smashed Greg's Nintendo 64 in a drunken rage when he was nine. Greg was very fearful of Gabe and he sometimes dwells on his difficult time living with him. He eventually took Greg and his mom to live in Las Venturas. Greg's mom discovered that Gabe was cheating on her and so she cleaned out Gabe's bank account and fled with a ten year old Greg to Los Santos. Greg entered the 5th grade at Los Santos Elementary School, where he was physically and emotionally abused by a group of bullies. It was also tough for Greg since he was small for his age. One day, Greg got sick of it all and decided to take up boxing at the Los Santos gym near Grove Street. He trained until he was the best kid in the youth boxing league. But, he also practiced some basic Krav Maga, which a guy at the gym taught Greg. At eleven years old, as an act of revenge, he took his new skills and beat up the bullies who made his life more miserable than it already was. His mom announced that the next year, they were moving to Liberty City. When they moved to Liberty City, he attended private school and was expelled for stealing his teacher's car, getting in a car chase with it, and trashing it in sixth grade. He was sentenced to a year in juvenile hall, but was granted parole after six months due to good behavior. After being released, he attended two more schools and was expelled for undisclosed reasons. He was arrested one more time before he was sent to Bullworth. Greg's mother finally had enough of this erratic behavior and sent Greg to Bullworth Academy as a last resort to stop his bad behavior once and for all. POLICE RECORD: Birth Name: Gregory Vincent Ryder Place of Birth: Vice City, Florida Current Location: Bullworth, Connecticut; Possibly Liberty City or Carcer City. DOB: June 29th, 1992 2004: Grand Theft Auto, Resisting Arrest, Disturbing the Peace, Criminal Mischief, Destruction of Private Property, Assault and Battery. Found guilty of all charges and sentenced to one year in the Liberty City Juvenile Detention Center. Was granted parole after serving six months due to good behavior. 2006: Destruction of Private Property, Breaking and Entering, Trespassing, Vandalism, Criminal Mischief, Possession of illegal substance: Marijuana (half ounce), Possession of Paraphenelia (a used pipe), Resisting Arrest, Destruction of Government Property (kicking off the side mirror on the police car which was arresting him.), Obstruction of Justice, Assault and Battery on Police Officer (spitting on and headbutting a police officer trying to get away), and Disturbing the Peace. Found guilty of all charges and sentenced to five years but was bailed out by his mother and stepfather. POLICE NOTES: *Currently enrolled at Bullworth Academy in Bullworth, Connecticut. *Was arrested for stealing a car and crashing it into the Liberty River in 2004. It was apparently his science teacher's car. *Has lived in different cities, specifically Los Santos, Vice City, Las Venturas, and Liberty City. *Was a state boxing champion and youth division league boxing champion for two years in a row in San Andreas, making him very skilled in hand to hand combat. If making an arrest, he is to be apprehended with caution. He is also known to be a very fast runner and is very agile. *The son of notorious mafia hitman, Vincent Ryder, who was gunned down in 1993. *Reportedly best friends with Michael Diaz, Charles Caldwell, and Clayton Stone (aka: C-Money) who are fellow students at Bullworth Academy, and all three have very interesting criminal records. It is recommended that they be investigated for possibly contributing to the recent crimes involving the G.S. Crew. Didn't work as planned. * Despite being a juvenile delinquent with a serious attitude problem who also has a tendency to occasionally skip class, it is reported that he is an intelligent young man. Teachers at the various schools Ryder has attended (including most of the teachers he's had at Bullworth Academy) have had nothing but good things to say about his academic performance. FRIENDS: Brian Davidson: Brian has been Greg's best friend since the day that he arrived at Bullworth. Greg trusts Brian as much as Brian trusts Greg. Brian has Greg's back no matter what. They also have many things in common: they both never knew their fathers, they both grew up in a poor backround, and take disliking to rich kids because of their own poor backround. Greg became slightly depressed when Brian left Bullworth to join the army, getting shipped off to Afghanistan. Greg keeps in contact with him via email. Greg sometimes still talks about him. James Davidson: James is Brian's older brother and is one of Greg's best friends and helps Greg out on several occasions. James is a strong ally of Greg and is always down for helping Greg out. James, surprisingly, got fantastic grades and got accepted into Harvard University. Jenny Wolf: Jenny has been friends with Greg after meeting him in shop class. She is a good friend of Greg and supportive of him in situations when Greg needs it. They still talk via email ever since she graduated and is now attending San Fierro University in San Andreas. Johnny Vincent: Greg first encountered Johnny in the shop class when Greg first met Jenny. Johnny shoved Greg and accused him of hitting on 'his girl' which was Jenny. Greg thought he was heading for a fight until Jenny stepped in and told Johnny that he wasn't flirting with her and she got to his heart and Johnny apoligized. Johnny has been a supportive friend of Greg ever since. Despite the Greasers becoming hostile towards Greg, Johnny is still on friendly terms with him, since Norton took over as the leader of the Greasers after Johnny graduated. Kate Harrington: Despite Greg is enemies with the preps, Kate has been a reliable friend to Greg. It is unknown where Kate has gone, but it is rumored that she pursued a modeling career in Liberty City. Mandy Wiles: Mandy is Greg's ex-girlfriend. In his sophomore year, Greg dumped Mandy after Greg caught her cheating on him with Malcolm Evans. Greg heavily regrets his actions during the relationship and breakup, believing that he was insensitive and an asshole for not realizing what they had and how they could relate to one another through their personal issues. Clayton Stone (aka: C-Money): C-Money has been friends with Greg since Brian Davidson introduced him to Greg at the movie theatre. C-Money is also Greg's room mate alongside Brian. They have became better friends when Derby hit Greg across the face with a glass bottle (luckily, he was fine and glass didn't get into his eyes, but needed several stitches) and C-Money took Greg to the hospital and paid for Greg's medical bill. C-Money became Greg's new best friend after Brian left for Afghanistan. Malcolm Evans: Malcolm has been friends since Greg beat him in a boxing match for the championship, and Greg declined the position of being champion, much to Malcolm's surprise. Malcolm is good friends with him, and because of this Malcolm got the Preps to lay off of Greg and his friends as long as Greg didn't mess with the preps anymore. Holly Hanson: Greg's ex-girlfriend, but Greg states that it was the best relationship he's ever had. The relationship ended when Holly moved back to Vice City, and they both figured that it was for the best. They still talk to one another via email. Michael Diaz: A very close friend of Greg's. Michael is a new kid at Bullworth Academy and is a couple years younger than Greg. They share the same viewpoint on the cliques in the school and agree on almost everything. Sometimes, Greg acts as Michael's sparring partner when Michael trains for an upcoming MMA match. Charles Caldwell: Greg and Charles first met on Bullworth Pier while hanging out with Michael and C-Money. Greg made a comment on Charles' luck with women, which Charles took very personally. Long story short, Greg beat Charles to a pulp, but after Charles later apoligized for his actions, the two became thick as thieves. Greg, C-Money, and Michael then accepted Charles as a part of their friend group. Both are also pot smokers, and usually smoke when the two hang out together by themselves. Nicole Borrego: Greg met Nicole through Michael Diaz, who is her boyfriend. Greg and Nicole become very good friends over time. Michael, being the jealous type, is very skeptical about this friendship between them, but learns that Greg is only attracted to Nicole as a friend, and nothing more, then eventually has no problem with it. Bradi McGuire: '''Bradi and Greg met through Nicole, who is Michael's girlfriend. She is best friends with Nicole, and they met when Greg was in his junior year, but their friendship didn't really develop until late in Greg's senior year, to the point where they had a short-lived romantic relationship, much to Jimmy Queen's distaste, who had a major crush on Bradi. While Greg was on the run from Johnson, Bradi kept Greg up to date on anything important happening in the school. They're an unlikely couple, since Bradi is more of a goody-two-shoes and has never broken a rule in her life unlike Greg, who loves breaking rules and enjoys being a troublemaker. It's possible that Bradi fell for Greg because she is desperate to "find the one", and since she is a goody-two-shoes, she possibly had an attraction to Greg because he is what one would classify as a "bad boy". They eventually break up because Greg felt awful that Jimmy was hurt by his relationship with Bradi, but the two still remain good friends. '''Jimmy Queen: '''Jimmy met Greg through Michael when Greg was in his junior year. Greg likes Jimmy, and always thought of him as a kid brother, taking care of and protecting him as much as he could, but that was more of Michael's job than Greg's. In the future, as an adult, Greg ends up working as a personal bodyguard for Jimmy, who is the owner of Queen Industries, a multi-billion dollar corporation and is one of the richest men in the world. '''Kristen Reed: '''Kristen is Greg's mother and they hold a very good relationship with one another, despite sometimes not talking to each other for long periods of time. Kristen got married to her husband Todd Reed when Greg was thirteen years old. They have been together ever since. Kristen has been married several times, particularly to rich scumbags, which Greg resented her for when he was younger, but as he grew older, he has become more accepting of his mother. All throughout his life, Greg was always defensive of his mother and quick to be violent when someone made fun of her, especially about her failed marriages and personal choices. Point being, if anyone makes fun of his mother to Greg's face, then he will personally try to make sure that they end up in the hospital. This sensitivity and protective nature for his mother got him in trouble on several occasions at his previous schools. '''Todd Reed: '''Todd is Greg's stepfather and holds a father-son relationship with Greg. Todd married Greg's mother when Greg was thirteen. At first, Greg had his doubts about Todd, and he dismissed Todd's attempts of trying to get close to him, mostly because he felt that Todd was going to divorce his mother in about a year, and won't ever see him again. Over time, Todd earns Greg's trust and respect, and Todd states that he's "the son I've always wanted." What Greg doesn't know, is that Todd became sterile when he was in his late 30's, therefore he isn't able to have children. So he looks at Greg as the son he always wanted, but was never able to have, and because of this, Greg looks at Todd as the closest thing that he's ever had to a real father figure in his life. Greg chose to keep his last name instead of changing it to Reed, just so he can have a personal and subtle way of not replacing his real father. '''ENEMIES: Derby Harrington: Derby is Greg's most hated person at the school. One: Greg partook in the vicious beating of Derby at the Big Game. Two: He vandalized, helped spray paint something offensive on the Harrington House. Three: He humiliated him at the Big Game. Four: Greg called him a douchebag to his face. Five: Greg beat Derby up for a second time during the schoolwide riot. They used to HATE each other with a burning passion. Now, they are on neutral terms after Greg earned his respect and made peace with the preppies. The Preppies: The preps at first hated Greg, but now they are on neutral terms due to Greg making peace with them and earning their mutual respect. The Townies: The Townies hate Greg and every other student at Bullworth Academy, so they are put on this list for obvious reasons. Greg has gotten into fights with them on different occasions, but hasn't got into anything too serious with them in the story. Gary Smith: Greg and Gary never got along. After they first met, they hated each other. And after a series of events, they both further developed their hatred for each other. But Gary got thrown back into Happy Volts Asylum for obvious reasons later in the story. However, in Greg's senior year, Gary came back to Bullworth and now Greg and his friends see this as a serious problem, since they know Gary is up to something. Ted Thompson: Ted became jealous after he discovered Mandy had feelings for Greg. But that jealousy immediatley dissolved after Greg beat him senseless in the Hole. Then at Greg's 16th birthday party, Ted took illicit pictures of Greg doing things that could get him in a lot of trouble as revenge, and Dr. Crabblesnitch placed Greg under dorm arrest for the rest of the summer. They continue to detest each other and Greg is making sure that Ted doesn't forget what he did to deserve all of the things Greg is doing to him and the Jocks. The Jocks: Since Greg beat Ted in the Hole and 'stole' Mandy from him, the Jocks loathe Greg. It also doesn't help that Greg and his friends all mess with the Jocks at every chance they get. The Jocks have been at war against Greg and his friends since his sophomore year, and the fighting doesn't seem to be slowing down one bit. Jacob Lawson: Jacob hates Greg because he is friends with Malcolm Evans, his long time enemy, and because Greg has beaten up a few of his friends including Jacob. Greg hates Jacob because of hearing what Malcolm told him about what Jacob has done in the past. And Greg is even a bit fearful of Jacob because Jacob went insane during his stay at Bullworth. It is unknown what happened to him after Malcolm Evans left Bullworth to box professionally. The Greasers: The Greasers became Greg's enemies since Norton, Peanut, and Ricky assaulted Greg in his dorm room for a hundred dollars each paid for by Algie. Greg then called them assholes since money is more important than friendship for them. Norton then broke off the alliance. Tom Reed: '''Tom is Greg's 25 year old stepbrother, who is the son of Todd from a past relationship. Greg and Tom have hated each other because Greg thinks Tom is a terrible person that lives in his dad's wallet and takes advantage of his generosity, and Tom believes that Todd replaced him with Greg as his real son. Whenever they see each other, they always get into a fight, even one time getting into a fight at Thanksgiving in 2005 after Tom called Greg's mom a "gold-digging whore" in front of his whole family. Greg leapt over the dinner table and broke Tom's nose. He is currently estranged with his father after he told Todd that he hated him and never wanted to see him again, and as a result, Greg never heard from him again for years. '''Vice Principal Johnson: '''Greg considers Johnson his #1 enemy when dealing with the faculty at Bullworth Academy, and he hates his guts with a burning passion. Johnson blackmailed Greg into keeping tabs on his friends, and getting them into trouble. Once this got discovered, Greg's friends turned against him and wanted nothing to do with him. Johnson is corrupt and constantly abuses his authority, getting students to do his dirty work for him, and Greg was just another one of his reluctant pawns. He is Greg's main enemy during his senior year, and Johnson is usually responsible for making things happen behind the scenes, similar to how Gary Smith manipulated people to plot against Jimmy Hopkins. '''PERSONALITY: Greg is a rebellious teen that can be very nice and friendly but can be very cold and insensitive, if you get on his bad side. When in conflict, he tries to use words to diffuse the situation, but if that doesn't work, then he won't have any problem and is very quick in resorting to violence. In some extremely rare cases he even shows signs of psychopathy, especially to the ones who hurt the people he loves or cares about. Greg's main personality flaw is that he is very observant and self-aware of his surroundings, but when something bad or unexpected happens, it completely throws him off and he abandons his observant nature. He becomes angry and bitter and doesn't think things through very well, even threatening people who have the power to make his life miserable (like Vice Principal Johnson or Mr. Hattrick, for example.). This flaw has gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. Greg has an explosive temper when he is betrayed, manipulated, when he and his friends or family are wronged, or when his loyalty is questioned. He is loyal to his friends and always keeps his word when promising something. Greg strongly believes that if people want to get anywhere in life, they "need to have the balls to do the hard thing.", in his own words. He loves to play video games except he usually doesn't have the time to play them. He is a good student, and excels in English and history. He suffers from manic depression after learning the true secret behind his father's death, but covers it up when he's around people. A lot of the girls at Bullworth have shallow crushes on him because of his good looks and his "no fucks given" attitude, which Greg is unfortunately oblivious to. He is also somewhat of a non-conformist, and he even states that, "he's his own clique." He finds the whole clique nonsense very childish and stupid, but that doesn't stop him from making friends and enemies in the different cliques at Bullworth. WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK ABOUT GREG: "If students continue to leave donuts with their dirtbikes around our beautiful Academy, then Dr. Crabblesnitch will have no choice but to ban students from keeping them on campus. That means YOU, Mr. Ryder!" -Ms. Danvers "Greg is a good guy, but just don't get on his bad side. Kid will go psycho on you's if ya piss him off enough." -''Johnny Vincent ''"Greg Ryder?! Say his name to me again and I'll fucking drop you!" ''-Ted Thompson ''"Excellent pugilist. For a poor boy, that is. If he spent more time in the gym boxing rather than smoking pot and acting like a degenerate wherever he goes, he could actually be somebody around here." -''Derby Harrington ''"Greg is rough around the edges, but he's a bright young scholar who would do very well here academically if he only applied himself a little more often." ''-Mr. Galloway ''"Oh my god, Greg is SUCH a psycho! I heard that he got thrown out of like six different schools! Absolute lunatic. He's kind of cute for a lunatic though. I mean, he's still a psycho!" -Christy Martin "I heard Greg used to hook up with Mandy. How did a little punk like Ryder get with someone like Mandy!?" -Kirby TRIVIA: *Greg's favorite subject in school is English class, and Math is his least favorite subject. *Not much is revealed about his family other than his mother and father, although Greg once said that he visited his uncle in Happy Volts Asylum who served in the Bosnian War. His uncle is at Happy Volts Asylum because he has Post Traumatic Stess Disorder, or PTSD for short. *Greg is almost identical in appearance with his deceased father, Vincent Ryder. *Although it's not shown very often, Greg is a talented artist. *His favorite bands are Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Misfits, Sex Pistols, Black Flag, The Clash, Bad Brains, and Agent Orange. *His favorite radio stations are Liberty Rock Radio, L.C.H.C., and Channel X. *In a conversation with his best friend, C-Money, Greg revealed that when he was young, he dreamt of being an astronaut. *Greg hates it when people address him as Gregory. The only person who he doesn't mind calling him that is his mother. *Greg's favorite food is steak. *Although he's not really into team sports, he's proven to be an superb athlete in other sports, such as boxing for example. He says he doesn't like team sports because "there are too many rules", in his own words. However, he played lacrosse for a few years at the previous boarding schools he attended. It wasn't by choice, since he was forced to fulfill the athletic requirement these schools imposed upon their students. *Despite having been short in the past, Greg has gotten somewhat taller. *Greg used to ride a white Haro BMX bike, but was given a red Sanchez dirt bike by Malcolm Evans in return for saving his life. *Greg's mother, Kristy, her maiden name is Marston. It is mentioned by her husband, Vincent Ryder in the one shot "Vincent's Last Job" that Kristy is a descendent of John Marston, the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption. This would make Greg the possible great-great grandson of John Marston, and the possible great-grandson of Jack Marston. *In his dorm room, he has a television, a DVD/VHS player, an Xbox 360, a radio, a computer, and a minifridge stocked with soda and food. Greg acquired these with money he and his room mates have scrapped together over the past couple years and with money that Greg's mom and stepfather sends him every month. He has a cardboard box filled with junkfood, as well. *Greg has been known to smoke cigarettes and marijuana on a regular basis. He also drinks alcohol on occasion. *It is briefly mentioned that Greg's blood type is B+. *Ironically, his grandfather fought in the Korean War for the United States Marines, as Greg later ended up fighting against the North Koreans, like his grandfather did. *Greg has grown up on both sides of the tracks. He's grown up both rich and poor, due to his rich stepfathers, and living with his mother when she divorced them. So he knows the pros and cons of being rich or poor. *Greg is the first known OC to own a motorcycle. He has a red Sanchez street legal dirt bike. *Greg has a small tribal, armband tattoo going around his right bicep. It is unspecified when he got it, but it is hinted that he acquired it during his sophomore year. *Greg often gets associated with being poor, even though he technically isn't. It's possibly because he seldom talks about his family or background and because he was good friends with the Greasers during his freshman and sophomore years at Bullworth Academy. *Greg prides himself as being the best at rolling joints on campus. *In one chapter, Greg revealed that he dealt drugs around 2006 at age fourteen, getting arrested for it along with several other serious charges and sentenced to five years in prison, but his mother and stepfather bailed him out. This all happened shortly before his expulsion from his previous school and before being shipped off to Bullworth Academy. *Greg has a very high metabolism. He can eat very large amounts of food and barely gain any weight. His friends often bring this up and tease him about it whenever they are eating out together. Also, exercising on a regular basis helps him maintain a physically fit and healthy body. * Although Greg tends not to talk about his love life very much, even with people he's close to, it is briefly hinted that Greg lost his virginity at the age of fifteen. Category:Original Characters